Caught
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: Callie loves getting caught in the act. Arizona does not.


A/N: This fic didn't end up how I planned it, but okay. Reviews are nice!

* * *

Callie loves getting caught in the act.

She has never shared this piece of information with Arizona – not that she has needed to. She and Arizona have been walked in on more times than they can count. It pisses Arizona off, but it turns Callie on.

"Arizona…I need you," Callie whines. The water cascades down her body, hot in contrast with the cool glass wall she is backed up against. Arizona has her right arm pinned up above her head, a position that always frustrates Callie quickly. She wants to touch Arizona. Arizona wants to tease Callie. It is an ongoing battle that names no winner, though both Callie and Arizona gain from it.

Arizona commands Callie to say _please._

Callie moans but does not comply. Arizona bites down on her shoulder.

"Say please," Arizona says once more.

"Oh God," Callie says, feeling Arizona's lips travel up her neck to suck on the spot behind her ear that drives her crazy. "Please, Arizona."

Arizona's mouth remains on Callie's neck. She will leave her mark. Arizona loves leaving love bites all over Callie's body. Her free hand – the one that is not occupied pinning Callie down – follows a fast trail down Callie's body, pushing aside her folds and circling her clit.

"God," Callie moans, immediately rocking into Arizona's touch. Even under the warm shower water, Arizona can feel how wet Callie is for her. "Kiss me, Arizona." Her eyes open and pierce Arizona's. "Kiss me while you're fucking me."

Arizona moves her lips onto Callie's, knowing Callie is trying her hardest to control her ragged breathing. Arizona's fingers slip inside Callie the minute their lips touch. Callie's moans are muffled in Arizona's mouth, and she can feel herself already drawing closer and closer to orgasm.

And then the door opens.

"OHHH! Oh…God!" Callie hears a shocked Lexie shout before quickly retreating from the steamy bathroom. Callie looks over in time to see that Lexie's face is bright red. She grins devilishly at Lexie then glances over at Arizona, who looks a little angry.

"'Zona," Callie whispers, using the nickname that she knows Arizona cannot say no to, "please just continue where you left off."

Arizona's fingers are still inside Callie, and she turns her attention back to the woman under her, pumping her fingers in and out quickly. It is not long before Callie comes, moaning Arizona's name.

"God, you're so good," Callie sighs while Arizona turns off the water, which has run cold by this point.

"I wish Little Grey hadn't come in to see the show, though," Arizona says, stepping out of the shower and grabbing her blue towel.

"I didn't mind," Callie says with a smirk. "Wasn't it nice letting her know I'm yours?"

"Wasn't it nice letting her know I'm the top in this relationship?" Arizona says, wiping the smirk off Callie's face and gaining a smug look of her own.

Callie glares at Arizona as she wraps her towel around herself and leads the way from the bathroom.

"Knock much?" she asks Lexie in the most frustrated voice she can manage. On the inside she feels good as new – she can barely walk, but she _feels_ amazing.

"I'm sorry," Lexie breathes. "I'm so sorry." She makes her way to the bathroom but Callie stops her.

"Oh…There's no more hot water," she says, allowing herself a grin. Arizona's smirk has grown.

The sex was great, but getting walked in on during may have been the best part of her morning.

* * *

Mark Sloan seems to have a penchant for walking in on Callie and Arizona. Arizona does not know if this is intentional, but it happens more often than it should, and Mark never complains.

It does not even necessarily occur when they are having sex. Sometimes Callie or Arizona has a long day and needs to cuddle. Sometimes this coincides with Mark having had a long day and needing to cuddle.

Really… The grown man cuddles! With Arizona's girlfriend!

She wants to put a stamp on Callie that says, "PROPERTY OF ARIZONA ROBBINS." Handle with care. This is a classified document and can only be 'read' by one person.

Mark Sloan needs to go home. That is all Arizona has to say about the issue.

* * *

Mark really does walk in on the couple a lot. Callie does not mind, but she wishes he would leave them alone on occasion. Mark is her best friend, and it is true that he has seen her naked in bed before…but he has never seen her how she is with Arizona. Unwound. Whole. And he has never seen Arizona. Arizona is a very private woman, and a very beautiful woman. Callie does not want to share all of that with Mark. She knows he envies Callie sometimes; her girlfriend is _hot_. But she knows he does not see Arizona as beautiful; not in the way she does. This, she does not want to change.

Of course, that is only when they are making love. Sometimes she and Arizona just fuck. When she and Arizona are in it for the release, because they want it, because they need it…it only makes it more enjoyable for Callie when they are being viewed. For Arizona's sake, she hopes Mark never truly views them. But a quick flash of nudity or a small hint of what she and Arizona are doing never hurts.

She and Arizona are in their bed, enjoying a relaxing – well, actually, rather fast-paced at the rate Arizona is undressing Callie – morning when they hear raps on the door. Callie registers that it is Mark and then remembers that she told him they would work out this morning. Arizona argues that they are working out, but having more fun this way. Callie grins and moves to kiss Arizona again, but Arizona turns around to yell, "Go away, Mark!"

"Be nice," Callie says jokingly. "He's lonely." Arizona smiles and kisses Callie.

And then Mark characteristically walks in. Both Callie and Arizona should not be surprised, but are. Callie sits up, covering herself and her girlfriend.

"Oh," says Mark with a sly grin. "Right. _Nice_."

Callie tries to glare at him but is grinning back. She loves showing off her girlfriend. It makes her so wet. It is a good thing Arizona has already removed her panties – they would be ruined.

"You finish, I'll wait," Mark says quickly before exiting. He cannot get away with a statement like that without a pillow aimed at his head. Callie is disappointed that he ducks out of the room before she can hit him. She wishes she had another pillow she did not need so she can throw it at Mark as he sticks his head back in to give Callie a dirty look.

"We won't be out for a while!" Callie shouts through the door. She tries to keep the gloat out of her voice, and fails. Arizona looks annoyed as she turns to Callie.

"You liked that, didn't you?" she accuses of Callie.

"Liked what?" Callie asks.

"Mark walking in," says Arizona.

"Oh, _that_," Callie says as if just remembering. "Yeah. I really did."

Arizona glares at Callie.

"How?" she asks, her countenance showing exasperation and confusion.

"I like to show you off," Callie says, biting her smiling lips. She moves closer to Arizona and tugs at the bottom of her shirt. "I like to let people know you're mine." Arizona's arms lift and Callie slides Arizona's shirt off. "I like to let them see, only for a second, what I do to you." She pinches a nipple, smirking at Arizona's gasp. "Like that."

"Ughh," Arizona half-grimaces, half-moans. "Why do you like it?"

"I don't know," Callie says, trailing her hand down Arizona's stomach. "I just know it makes me wet."

Arizona whimpers as Callie's fingers press into her clothed sex.

"If I'm not mistaken," Callie says, her smirk growing, "you may be wetter than I am."

Callie flicks her fingers over Arizona again. Arizona sighs.

"Did you like being walked in on, too?" Callie asks. "Did you like being caught in the act?" Her voice has a low dripping tremor to it.

"No," says Arizona, clearly doing her best to hold on to her use of the English language as Callie torments her. "It wasn't…Mark. It was all you."

Callie almost stops at this.

"All me, huh?" she asks. Her tone goes from sultry to boastful. Arizona looks too intoxicated with want to be able to smack Callie lightly, though Callie knows that is what Arizona would do if Callie's hands were not in such a tormenting place.

"You make me like this," Arizona says. She slides her own underwear down, shoving Callie's hand out of the way to remove them all the way. Then she moves on top of Callie and rubs herself against Callie's leg. "Like _this_."

It is Callie's turn to moan.

"You make me so…" Callie trails off, feeling Arizona's slick center on her leg. "It isn't Mark. It's Mark knowing you're mine. It's the world knowing you're mine."

Arizona cocks an eyebrow and ducks her head to kiss Callie's slightly parted lips.

"You," she says, looking Callie in the eyes, "are so silly."

They both laugh. Screw Mark. He can go exercise on his own. There will be no more interruptions this morning…but if there are, Callie will not mind.

And though she cannot read the other woman's thoughts, she is not sure Arizona would care that much, either.

* * *

A/N: Review? -hopeful!face-


End file.
